1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, which sufficiently cools an electrical unit mounted on the vehicle and effectively utilizes heat generated from the electrical unit. The air conditioning apparatus is suitable for an electrical vehicle and a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an air conditioning apparatus for heating a passenger compartment in the winter by effectively using heat generated from electrical members mounted on a vehicle is proposed. For example, JP-A-8-258548 discloses an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, which heats a passenger compartment using heat generated from electrical members mounted on the vehicle as a heating source of a heat pump. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,016 discloses an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, in which cooling water heated by generation heat from electrical members is heated again in a heat pump to heat a passenger compartment.
However, in the conventional apparatus, the electrical members are cooled by cooling water in the summer, and the cooling water is heat-exchanged with outside air while circulating in a radiator. When the temperature of outside air is higher than 40.degree. C. in the summer, the temperature of cooling water can be increased to 65.degree. C.; and therefore, the electrical members are not cooled sufficiently in the summer.